Last Decision
by Koura Fukiishi
Summary: Naruto menjalani kehidupannya dengan sulit, sebab ia mengandung di luar pernikahan, bahkan orang tuanya tidak mengijinkan ia menikah dengan ayah dari bayinya tersebut, dan munculnya sosok dari dunia lain yang mengganggu hubungannya dengan Sasuke hingga akhirnya dia harus membuat suatu keputusan yang sulit, keputusan terakhir demi dirinya serta keluarganya.
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua saya balik lagi nih, sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf fic saya yang calls death masih belum jadi, dan saya juga gak kepikiran gimana lanjutannya, semua ide tiba-tiba hilang gitu aja, dan itu semua karena saya juga, saya berpikir klo ceritanya dilanjut gak bakal nyambung jadi saya putusin buat ngeremove aja, dan saya balik bawa fic baru, fic ini terinspirasi dari buku legenda jepang yang saya baca, dan jadilah fic ini...

**NARUTO**

**Disclaimer: MK**

**Last Decision**

**By : KouraFukiishi**

**Warning : Sasu X femNaru, typo, gaje, dll**

**Rated : T+**

_**Chapter 1 : The Story Begin (prolog)  
**_

Jalan aspal dengan lubang disana-sini itu dipayungi kegelapan. Sebuah sedan mungil meluncur pelan, menerbangkan daun dan ranting kerang yang berserakan di jalan. Melewati pepohonan dan perdu di pinggir jalan yang tumbuh liar.

Mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah kosong di ujung jalan. Rumah itu gelap tanpa penerangan sama sekali.

"Sasuke? Kenapa berhenti disini?"

"disini aman."

"tapi... serem."

"Namanya juga rumah kosong, dobe.."

"hah, dasar teme...!"

Lampu sedan menyorot bagian depan rumah. Jelas bahwa rumah bertingkat dua itu sudah lama ditinggalkan penghuninya. Beberapa pohon yang tinggi pucuknya melebihi atap, liar merimbun di sudut halaman. Semak-semak dan rerumputan tumbuh dimana-mana, merambat dari pagar hingga pintu depan. Sebagian tanaman bersulur tumbuh melewati kusen pintu terus ke dalam rumah.

Perasaan Naruto tak tenang. Dia ingat fim horor yang pernah ditontonnya. Rumah ini tipikal rumah hantu.

"Sa-Sasuke, matikan lampunya" Naruto tak suka melihat rumah itu lebih lama.

Sasuke mematikan lampu mobil. "gelap membuat lebih mesra." Kata sasuke mencoba merayu

"tetap saja seram. Malas aku lihat rumah itu."

"tapi gak malas sama aku kan, Naru-chan?" kata sasuke mencoba merayu lagi.

Naruto tak dapat menyahut. Meski mobil gelap Naruto tetap bisa melihat seringai nakal di wajah Sasuke.

Kilatan nakal muncul di sudut mata Sasuke. Dia tak mau buang waktu. Dari jalan raya ke tempat ini Sasuke sudah cukup lama menahan keinginan bermesraan bersama Naruto. Nafas Sasuke memburu kala memeluk mesra Naruto.

"Sasuke!" suara Naruto tak jelas kala Sasuke memeluk makin erat dan menciumnya.

Angin bertiup semilir. Suasana sepi hanya ditingkahi nafas mmburu keduanya dan suara serangga-serangga malam yang mengerik.

Sasuke mulai melepas pakaiannya.

'**BRAAKKK...!'**

Suara itu amat keras. Mengagetkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Keduanya berpandangan lalu menoleh k arah rumah. Jelas itu suara pintu yang terbanting.

Atau sengaja dibanting?

"kayak ada yang ngebanting pintu?" tanya Naruto

"mungkin rumahnya ada yang nunggu." Jawab Sasuke dengan enteng.

Sasuke dan Naruto mengira akan melihat pintu depan rumah erbuka lebar. Namun mereka sukar mengamati dengan jelas dalam kegelapan. Samar terlihat bahwa kondisi rumah tak berubah. Pintu depan masih tertutup rapat digayuti tanaman liar.

"pitunya dibanting angin mungkin" jelas Sasuke

"mana mungkin angin bisa ngebanting pintu sekokoh itu? Lagian ada tanaman. Pasti tanamannya berantakan kalo pintu dibanting." Jelas Naruto

"sudahlah, gak usah dipikir." Gairah yang memburu masih menguasai Sasuke.

Dia tak melihat sesosok tubuh tinggi besar dengan sayap kelelawar kehitaman mendekat dari bagian belakang mobil.

Namun Naruto melihatnya. Gadis itu terbelalah.

"kamu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke

Dengan tangan gemetar Naruto menunjuk ke luar jendela, di belakang kekasihnya.

Penasaran Sasuke menoleh. Lelaki muda itu tak melihat apa-apa.

"hn. Gak ada apa-apa." Ujarnya gusar

"barusan, dibelakangmu." Jelas Naruto

"oh ya?" Sasuke membuka pintu mobil. Sekilas dia melihat sesuatu di belakang sedan,

"siapa disitu?" tanya sasuke

Tak ada sahutan. Tak ada pula suara langkah orang menjauh.

Sasuke mulai curiga orang itu berbuat jahat.

Terdengar suara berisik di belakang mobil. Sasuke segera membuka pintu dan menghambur keluar. Naruto tak melihat persis kejadian yang terjadi. Dari dalam mobil dia melihat ke belakang namun tak bisa melihat jelas karena gelap.

"arghhhh..." Naruto mendengar jerit tercekat Sasuke.

Dia ketakutan. "Sasuke?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sasukeeee...?!" Naruto mulai panik.

Ada suara aneh terdengar. Seperti lenguhan orang kesakitan atau gumam tak jelas. Naruto tak bisa membedakannya.

Kemudian terdengar langkah mendekat. Sasuke tersenyum kala masuk mobil.

"ada apa? Naruto tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Belum lama Sasuke menjerit kesakitan namun kini dia tersenyum lebar. Atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum makin lebar. Naruto merasa aneh. Senyum Sasuke terasa dibuat-buat. Bukan senyum yang biasa dilihatnya.

"Suke?"

Masih Sasuke tak menjawab. Senyumannya menyeringai makin lebar.

Detik berikut Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto dengan kasar.

Naruto terhenyak, saat melihat mata Sasuke, mata itu begitu kosong, seperti boneka yang dikendalikan. Detik berikutnya Naruto terkejut, mendapati mata itu berubah menjadi mata merah dengan pola mirim riak air dan di sekitar lingkarnya terdapat tomoe hitam. Mata iblis.

Naruto takut, saat Sasuke mulai memeluknya erat dan meremas punggungnya. Detik berikutnya Sasuke merobek pakaian Naruto. Dan Naruto menjerit kesakitan.

_**3 minggu kemudian**_

Pokok tanaman hias di samping gedung kuliah dipenuhi bunga-bunga lebar berwarna pink. Teman-teman menyebut pohon itu bunga kupi-kupu. Dahulu Naruto suka sekali memandangi bunganya. Apalagi ditemani Sasuke.

Mereka biasa bercanda dan mengobrol di bangku teras yang sengaja dibuat di bawah pohon. Karena senang berdua di tempat itu, teman-teman kuliah satu angkatan menjuluki sudut itu sebagai _Sasuke 'N Naruto corner._

Tapi tidak sekarang. Sasuke jengkel karena Naruto tak mau lagi duduk beramanya disitu.

Boro-boro mengobrol mesra. Naruto kini menjauh.

Namun hari ini Naruto mengirim SMS.

_**Tunggu aku di belakang gedung kuliah.**_

Mungkin hari ini segalanya akan baik menunggu setengah jam lebih ketika Naruto muncul.

Wajah gadis itu keruh.

Sasuke tersenyum. Tulus.

Tapi Naruto tak membalas.

"kamu kenapa Naru?" tanya Sasuke. Sasuke tak suka berlama-lama dalam situasi canggung.

Naruto tak menjawab. Hanya menatap Sasuke lalu menunduk. Detik berikut dia menghela napas berat dan membuang pandangan.

"kita kan bisa ngomong baik-baik." Tangan Sasuke terulur menyentuh tangan kekasihnya.

Namun, dengan kasar Naruto menepisn tangan Sasuke. "jangan pernah kau sentuh aku lagi. Aku benci padamu." Kata Naruto dengan nada dingin.

Sasuke jengkel juga.

"kau juga membuatku kesal Naruto." Sasuke marah. "aku duduk di sebelahmu, tapi kau malah pidah. Aku telepon kamu tapi gak kau angkat. Aku e-mail kamu tapi gak kamu balas. Aku kerumah kamu, Kushina-Baa-san yang nemuin sambil marah. Mau kamu apa?!" Sasuke mencengkram telapak tangan Naruto.

Naruto meringis kesakitan. "lepasin!" dia meronta.

Sasuke makin mempererat cengkeraman higga Naruto semakin kesakitan. "aku tak akan melepaskanmu kalau kau masih menghindar terus." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

Percuma Naruto mencoba melepaskan. Semakin kuat dia mencoba, semakin keras pula tangan Sasuke mencengkeramnya.

Naruto berhenti meronta. Tanpa disadari air matanya mngalir. Tangis lirih yang berubah menjadi sedu sedan. Dia mengangkat kepala sambil menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mengiba.

"Sasuke, aku..." kata naruto dengan lirih. Kalimatnya terhenti.

"Bicara yang jelas Naru." Sasuke tak memperlunak cengkeramannya, dia malah tambah mencengkeram hingga tangannya dan Naruto memerah.

"Sasuke, aku... hamil." Kata naruto dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Sasuke terkejut. Cengkeramannya ke tangan Naruto mulai mengendor tanpa disadari.

Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Naruto langsung melepaskan tangannya dan berlari keluar area universitas. Sasuke hanya termenung di situ, dia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Naruto, karena atas kelakuannya Naruto harus menanggung beban seberat itu.

TBC

Huah, chapter 1 selsai juga, genre fic ini Romance, Supernatural, and Hurt/Comfort, tapi romancenya gak terlalu menonjol. O iya buat makhluk yang menyerang sasuke di atas bentuknya mirip manusia cuman lebih tinggi juga punya sayap kelelawar, di kepalanya ada tanduk dan cuman punya 1 mata, matanya mirip rinnegan cuman warnanya merah semua, juga di setiap lingkarannya ada tomoe kayak saringan, bayangin aja mata Jyuubi, tapi untuk nama makhluk di atas belum ku kasih tau karna itu cuman makhluk legenda dari Jepang, dan sejarahnya gak terlalu banyak, mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu bakal pada tau makhluk apa itu, cuman warna matanya aku ubah jadi kaya jyuubi, biar nanti jadi seru... hehee. Jangan lupa review ya... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, Minna... ^^

Saya kembali lagi...

Langsung aja ya baca...

_**Tunggu aku di belakang gedung kuliah.**_

_Mungkin hari ini segalanya akan baik menunggu setengah jam lebih ketika Naruto muncul._

_Wajah gadis itu keruh._

_Sasuke tersenyum. Tulus._

_Tapi Naruto tak membalas._

"_kamu kenapa Naru?" tanya Sasuke. Sasuke tak suka berlama-lama dalam situasi canggung._

_Naruto tak menjawab. Hanya menatap Sasuke lalu menunduk. Detik berikut dia menghela napas berat dan membuang pandangan._

"_kita kan bisa ngomong baik-baik." Tangan Sasuke terulur menyentuh tangan kekasihnya._

_Namun, dengan kasar Naruto menepisn tangan Sasuke. "jangan pernah kau sentuh aku lagi. Aku benci padamu." Kata Naruto dengan nada dingin._

_Sasuke jengkel juga._

"_kau juga membuatku kesal Naruto." Sasuke marah. "aku duduk di sebelahmu, tapi kau malah pidah. Aku telepon kamu tapi gak kau angkat. Aku e-mail kamu tapi gak kamu balas. Aku kerumah kamu, Kushina-Baa-san yang nemuin sambil marah. Mau kamu apa?!" Sasuke mencengkram telapak tangan Naruto._

_Naruto meringis kesakitan. "lepasin!" dia meronta._

_Sasuke makin mempererat cengkeraman higga Naruto semakin kesakitan. "aku tak akan melepaskanmu kalau kau masih menghindar terus." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah datar._

_Percuma Naruto mencoba melepaskan. Semakin kuat dia mencoba, semakin keras pula tangan Sasuke mencengkeramnya._

_Naruto berhenti meronta. Tanpa disadari air matanya mngalir. Tangis lirih yang berubah menjadi sedu sedan. Dia mengangkat kepala sambil menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mengiba._

"_Sasuke, aku..." kata naruto dengan lirih. Kalimatnya terhenti._

"_Bicara yang jelas Naru." Sasuke tak memperlunak cengkeramannya, dia malah tambah mencengkeram hingga tangannya dan Naruto memerah._

"_Sasuke, aku... hamil." Kata naruto dengan air mata yang mengalir deras._

_Sasuke terkejut. Cengkeramannya ke tangan Naruto mulai mengendor tanpa disadari. _

_Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Naruto langsung melepaskan tangannya dan berlari keluar area universitas. Sasuke hanya termenung di situ, dia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Naruto, karena atas kelakuannya Naruto harus menanggung beban seberat itu._

**NARUTO**

**Disclaimer: MK**

**Last Decision**

**By : KouraFukiishi**

**Warning : Sasu X femNaru, EYD hancur, typo, gaje, dll**

**Rated : T+**

_**Chapter 2**_** : **_**it's hurt!**_

**PLAK!**

Tamparan itu meninggalkan rona merah di wajah.

Tapi Sasuke tak mau terlihat sedih. Ditahannya rasa sakit sambil menentang wajah perempuan di depannya.

"Pergi kamu!" kaa-san Naruto emosi. "Kamu sudah menghancurkan masa depan Naruto! Kamu sudah merusak kebahagiaan keluarga saya!" ucap Kushina sambil menahan air mata yang hendak keluar.

"Saya tak akan pergi dari sini sebelum saya bertemu Naruto, Baa-san." Sasuke bergeming.

"Heh, jadi kau mau Minato yang memukulimu sampai sekarat ya?" ucap Kushina mengancam.

"Kalau itu bisa membuat saya bertemu dengan Naruto saya rela. Silahkan pukuli saya hingga saya mati sekalipun." Ucap Sasuke teguh pada pendiriannya.

Kushina tertawa sinis. "mungkin itu yang membuat Naruto sayang sama kamu." Tatapannya menusuk hati Sasuke. "Sampei dia rela menyerahkan mahkotanya!" ucap Kushina dengan air mata yang mulai keluar.

"Baa-san...!" Sasuke memotong dengan suara tercekat. Berusaha menguatkan diri agar tampak dewasa. "Saya minta maaf atas kejadian itu. Saya... bersedia menikahi Naruto dan mau bertanggung jawab atas bayi yang telah dikandungnya."

"bertanggung jawab?" alis kanan Kushina naik. "Aku dan Minato sepakat bahwa kehamilan ini tidak akan menghalangi niat kami menjadikan Naruto sebagai pimpinan perusahaan keluarga! Dan kamu? Kalau kamu jadi menantu kami, apa yang bisa kamu lakukan selain jadi parasit?!" ucap Kushina dengan nada lembut namun mempunyai arti menyindir.

Hati Sasuke perih bak ditusuk katana. Wajahnya merah menahan sakit dan rasa terhina.

Senyum tersungging di bibir Kushina. Namun matanya penuh kebencian.

"Sekarang, lebih baik kamu pergi dari hadapanku! Aku muak melihatmu!" kata Kushina dengan nada memerintah.

"tidak, saya akan tetap bertanggung jawab atas bayi yang dikandung Naruto." Kekeuh Sasuke.

Tawa tak enak kembali terdengar, "Kamu tak usah sok bertanggung jawab! Kami tak mau Naruto repot mengurus bayi sebelum dia siap menjadi Kaa-san!"

"maksud baa-san?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis mengkerut.

"Kamu belum siap menjadi Tou-san dan Naruto belum siap menjadi Kaa-san! Lebih baik kamu pergi dan jangan pernah kembali kerumah ini!"

Tegas suara Sasuke kala berkata. "Saya tetap ingin bertemu Naruto, Baa-san!"

Kushina membalikan tubuh membelakangi Sasuke. "percuma. Naruto tak ada di rumah ini! Kami mengirimnya ke tempat yang aman untuk menggugurkan kandungan!"

**BRAKK!**

Pintu dibanting. Persis di depan wajah Sasuke.

_**A lovely place**_

Orang yang pertama kali datang selalu menyangka bangunan itu sebagai rumah peristirahatan yang nyaman di kaki gunung.

Awalnya memang demikian. Dokter Kabuto (note: disini Kabuto jadi perempuan) membeli vila itu dari seorang janda pribumi yang bersuamikan seorang Belanda. Dokter Kabuto ingin beristirahat dengan nyaman di sebuah tempat alami yang jauh dari kebisingan kota.

Tapi belakangan banyak 'pasien' meminta tempat yang lebih privat dan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Terutama setelah menggugurkan kandungannya. Ini membuat dokter Kabuto mengubah sebuah kamar di vilanya menjadi ruang perawatan pasien

Naruto tampak pucat menatap sang dokter. Meski dokter Kabuto sudah tersenyum manis, Naruto tak bisa tenang. Cemas membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

"saya tak akan kehilangan banyak darah kan, dok? Saya tak akan mati kan? Tanya Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"tidak sayang." Sang dokter menjawab lembut. "Kamu pasti selamat. Paling-paling kamu akan mengeluarkan darah. Tapi akan saya usahakan sesedikit mungkin. Kamu juga tak usah takut karena kamu tak akan kesakitan karena kamu akan dibius."

Naruto menjerit di dalam hati

_**Sebentar lagi dia akan kehilangan bayinya.**_

Terdengar ketukan di pintu.

"Masuk!" Dokter Kabuto tak menoleh karena sudah tau siapa yang datang. Di rumah itu hanya ada sepasang suami istri penjaga rumah. Hanya Karin, istri penjaga rumah yang berani masuk kamar jika dokter Kabuto tengah menangani 'pasien'. Karena perempuan itu sering diperbantukan menjadi asisten sang dokter.

Pintu kamar dibuka dari luar. Seraut wajah tegas masuk ke kamr dengan mendorong sebuah meja berisi beberapa peralatan operasi sederhana.

"lama sekali Tayuya, tidak seperti biasanya." Dokter Kabuto menatap Karin.

Perempuan itu menjawab dengan ekspresi serius. "Tadi ada kejadian aneh saat saya menyiapkan peralatan, Mam."

"Apanya yang aneh?" dokter Kabuto sibuk menyiapkan jarum suntik dan cairan pembius.

"Ah-hah...meja kamar belakang bergerak-gerak sendiri...lalu, barang-barang ini juga terjatuh."

"mungkin angin. Atau gempa." Dokter Kabuto tak melihat wajah Karin yang pucat.

"Bukan, Mam. Karena waktu saya mengambil barang yang jatuh, tiba-tiba pisau dapur hampi menimpa kaki saya!" bela Karin.

"Makanya kalau naruh barang itu yang rapi." Ucap dokter Kabuto dengan datar.

Naruto yang belum dibius mendengar pembicaraan itu. Matanya membulat. Cemas.

Dokter Kabuto melihat perubahan di wajah Naruto. Dia melotot ke Karin.

Karin langsung terdiam dan menunduk.

"Tenang, sayang." Sang dokter memasang senyum lembut ke Naruto. Senyum profesional. Karena Naruto yakin hati sang dokter sama sekali tidak tersenyum. "kalau sudah disuntik kamu tak akan merasa sakit. Santai ya."

Naruto memejamkan mata ketika jarum memasukan cairan ke dalam tubuhnya Digigitnya bibir. Seumur hidup Naruto tak pernah suka disuntik dan suntikan kali ini tak hanya sekedar sakit di permukaan kulit, tapi jauh ke dalam hati.

Sakit yang menyiksa karena dia akan kehilangan bayinya! Kehilangan sesuatu yang sudah sempat dirasakannya bergerak-gerk di dalam perutnya selama satu bulan terakhir. Kehilangan mahluk yang sudah bernyawa. Calon anaknya!

Naruto sempat berangan. Jika anak itu lahir wajahnya akan memiliki hidung mancung seperti Sasuke dan mata yang bewarna biru seperti matanya. Jika dia perempuan semoga anak itu cantik seperti Kaa-sannya. Jika dia laki semoga anak itutampan seperti Tou-sannya.

Namun kini dia akan membunuh anak itu.

Perasaan Naruto gamang seolah dipaksa melompat dari ketinggian tanpa parasut. Cairan suntik mulai menguasai sarafnya. Perlahan kesadarannya berkurang. Dari luar kamar terdengar langkah kaki tergopoh-gopoh mendekat. Suara itu memecah keheningan, mengganggu konsentrasi dokter Kabuto.

Sang dokter menoleh ke pintu. Demikian pula Karin dan Naruto. Saat itu Naruto belum sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadaran meski otaknya mulai susah berpikir lurus.

Pintu terbuka

Perlahan

Apa itu?

Sosok mahluk hitam mengerikan berdiri menatap ruang operasi.

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrggggghhhh...!" Naruto menjerit. Panjang.

Matanya terbelalak

Kemudian pingsan

Perhatian dokter Kabuto dan Karin teralih. Keduanya sibuk mengurus Naruto yang pingsan.

Dari luar kamar muncul Suigetsu, suami Karin. Wajah lelaki berkulit putih itu pucat pasi.

Karin melihat suaminya masuk."Ada apa, Anata?"

Dengan jengkel dokter Kabuto melotot. "Suigetsu apa kau tak bisa mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk? Saya sudah pernah bilang, jangan masuk ke ruang ini kalau lagi ada operasi. Ini malah gerabak-gerubuk masuk! Liha itu, oasien saya sampai pingsan seperti takut melihat setan!"

Yang dimarahi menunduk, tak berani membalas tatapan majikannya.

"maaf, Mam. Saya lancang kemari. Karena mobil anda jalan sendiri."

Omong kosong apa lagi ini? Baru saja dokte Kabuto tak percaya omogan Karin. Sekarang suaminya punya cerita lain yang juga tak masuk akal.

Dokter Kabuto mencari kebohongan di mata Suigetsu. "Mobil saya jalan sendiri? Mesinnya hidup?" tanya dokter Kabuto

"iya Mam, tapi mesinnya mati. Seperti ada yang mendorongnya. Kalau anda tak percaya anda bisa melihatnya sendiri." Kata Suigetsu dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir turun di dahinya.

"Awas, kalau kamu bohong Sui!" kata Dokter Kabuto dengan nada dingin yang menusuk. Sang dokter dengan jengkel menatap peralatan operasi yang sudah siap. "Saya keluar sebentar! Karin kau jangan kemana-mana, jaga Naruto."

"Ha'i" jawab karin.

Ditemani Suigetsu Kabuto langsung pergi keluar.

_**It's true**_

Dokter Kabuto menatap mobilnya yang menyeruduk gerumbulan bunga _edelwise_ dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa mobil bisa bergerak sendiri? Tadi mobil dipakirnya di atas _carpot_ yang lantainya sudah disemen rapi. Bagian atas _carpot_ itu dinaungi rimbunan semak tanaman bunga bewarna merah. Kini mobil sudah jauh di luar area _carpot_. Apakah ada sesuatu dari atap _carpot _yang jatuh dan membuat mobil terdorong?

Bunga-bunga merah di atas _carpot _terlihat rapi dan menawan. Kalau ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari atas pasti tanaman itu sebagian akan rusak.

Dokter Kabuto memeriksa bemper depan mobil. Sukurlah, mobilnya tidak lecet.

"tolong dorong Sui."

Dibantu Suigetsu, Kabuto menata kembali mobilnya di atas _carpot_, kembali ke posisi semula.

Namun dengan susah payah, mereka mendorong mobil itu namun hasilnya nihil, mobil sama sekali tak bergerak, bahkan bergeser. Hal ini membuat tanda tanya besar, mobil seperti ini di dorong oleh 2 orang kenapa masih seberat ini. Akhirnya karena susah, Kabuto langsung berbalik ke rumah mengambil kunci mobil. Iseng, Suigetsu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu samping. Dilihatnya dokter Kabuto menuju pintu samping, membuka pintu dan masuk ke rumah.

Mendadak Suigetsu terdiam.

Siapa itu?

Ada orang yang mengikuti Kabuto.

Dia tak melihat orang itu dengan jelas. Suigetsu mengucek mata. Tak yakin dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Tapi dia sempat merasa melihat seseorang di belakang Kabuto. Mungkin memang tak ada orang yang mengikuti majikannya. Suigetsu berharap hanya berhalusinasi.

Sementara di dalam rumah Kabuto mendekati kamar operasi. Tasnya yang berisi kuni mobil ada di laci meja kerja di dalam ruangan itu.

Pintu kamar operasi masih tertutup.

Kabuto memutar handel pintu. Namun pintu tak mau terbuka.

Kembali Kabuto mencoba membuka pintu. Digerakannya handel lebih keras. Namun pintunya masih tak mau bergerak. Kenapa Karin harus mengunci pintu?

Kabuto curiga.

**BRRUUKK..!**

**BBRUUUKKK.!**

**BBRRRRUUUKKK...!**

Dipukulinya pintu beberapa kali, seharusnya Karin langsung membuka pintu, Kabuto berulang-ulang memanggil nama Karin, namun tak ada sahutan sedikitpun.

Perasaan Kabuto mulai tak enak. Hidungnya mencium sesuatu. Bau aneh. Dia mengendus, mencoba mengenali bau yang melintas. Seperti bau gosong dan api.

Dengan jari Kabuto langsung menutup hidungnya. Tak tahan denga bau yang seperti bau Karbon tersebut.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Kabuto terdiam, dia merasa terintimidasi, seperti ada yang menatapnya tajam. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, keringat mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dia mencoba menoleh ke arah belakang, namun ia tak kuasa. Rasa takut telah menguasainya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh lengan Kabuto.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrgggghhhhhhh...!" Kabuto menjerit dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, reflek dia berbalik ke belakang.

Wajah takutnya berubah marah. "maaf. Mam?" seraut wajah lugu penuh perasaan bersalah menatapnya.

Suigetsu

"kamu, benar-benar...membuatku jantungan Sui." Kata sang dokter dengan suara terengah-engah karena ketakutannya tadi belum mereda.

"saya kaget anda memukul pintu, saya pikir ada apa jadinya saya langsung berlari kemari." Kata Suigetsu.

Kabuto menunjuk pintu kamar. "Coba buka. Saya tak mengerti kenapa istrimu mengunci pintu."

Suigetsu mencoba membuka namun tak berhasil, dia juga memanggil nama Karin namun tetap tak ada sahutan.

"kita punya kunci cadangan ruang ini kan?" tanya Kabuto.

"ada di ruang baca, kalau begitu saya ambil dulu, Mam." Kata Suigetsu seraya pergi ke ruang yang dia tuju.

Kabuto masih jengkel dengan pintu itu.

**BBRUKK BRRUUKK**

Dipukulinya pintu sambil berteriak "Karin buka..!" dia masih berharap Karinakan membukanya.

Ajaib

Pintu bergerak pelan, seperti di buka dari dalam. Kabuto bergerak mundur, pintu masih terbuka dengan sendirinya, menampakan ruangan yang sunyi dan di lantai tergeletak Karin seperti pingsan namun Kabuto melihat ada sedikit bercak darah di sekitar Karin. Kabuto yang melihat itu dengan perlahan berjalan mendekat, hingga ia masuk keruangan tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba pintu tertutup dengan gebrakan yang kencang.

Kabuto yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut dan reflek berbutar ke belakang. Dia tercekat, dia tidak suka apa yang dilihatnya. Mahluk yang dia percayai hanya sebagai mitologi kini berdiri dihadapannya, ekornya yang panjang dan berujung runcing itu bergerak liar, sayapnya mengepak dan terlihat besar, mata satunya terbuka menampakan mata yang bewarna merah darah dengan pola riak air dan memiliki tomoe di setiap lingkar pola riak airnya. Mahluk itu menyeringai, menampakan gigi taringnya yang tajam. Tangannya menengadah ke atas dan membuatnya terlihat mengerikan, dengan cepat mahluk itu menyerang Kabuto.

Seakan terhipnotis melihat mahluk itu Kabuto sampai tak bisa bergerak, bahkan untuk berteriak juga susah, dia terpaku, ketakutan melihat mahluk mitologi/legenda yang berwujud Akuma itu berdiri di depannya hingga mahluk itu bergerak cepat dan menghantamkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Dan mahluk itu seketika menghilang menjadi debu dan pintu terbuka.

Darah segar keluar dari mulut Kabuto karena ketakutan dan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dia terima di dada dan punggungnya diapun langsung pingsan.

Suigetsu tak mengerti, tadi dia melihat pintu terbuka dan kemudian menutup dengan keras, dia mencoba membuka handel pintu namun tak berhasil hingga akhirnya dia menggunakan kunci yang di ambilnya dari ruang baca, saat melihat keadaan di dalam dia sangat terkejut, pasalnya dia melihat Kabuto terlempar kedinding oleh debu hitam yang menghantamnya. Dia juga terkejut melihat sekeliling ruangan yang berantakan.

Dia menoleh ke Karin yang tengkurap, lalu membalikan tubuhnya. Suigetsu terkejut, dia melihat lubang menganga di dada kiri Karin.

**TRAAK KRAAK KREATAK**

Belum sempat ia menangisi Karin, kini ia mndengar suara seperti tulang yang di remukan, dia menoleh kebelakang. Melihat debu hitam yang menyerang majikannya tadi. Kemudian debu itu mengelilinginya.

**KRAAAK KRAAAK TRAAAK**

Suara tulang yang dihancurkan sangat mengerikan bagi Suigetsu, terlebih itu adalah tulangnya sendiri. Tanpa perlawanan, ia mencoba pasrah dengan nasibnya. Mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan darah. Seketika debu itu menyatu menampakan sosok makhluk berwujud manusia yang tinggi dengan tubuh bewarna hitam dan mata bewarna merah darah dengan pola riak air dan memiliki tomoe disekelilingnya. Suigetsu terkejut. Hal yang dia lihat terakhir adalah seringaian makhluk tersebut atau tepatnya Akuma (iblis dalam mitologi jepang musuh dari Tengu) sebelum kegelapan menyergapnya dan membawanya ke dunia lain.

_**Flower always beautiful**_

Sekumpulan bunga bewarna pink lembut berukuran kecil menyeruak di antara tunas-tunas daun muda. Kumpulan tanaman hias di taman sakit itu tumbuh dan amat terawat. Siapapun akan suka memandangnya. Tapi tidak bagi Minato dan Kushina saat ini.

Rasa kesal dan syok tak bisa disembunyikan Naruto saat menatap Minato dan Kushina.

"kenapa kita ke rumah sakit ini? Kalau kemarin dokter Kabuto tak bisa menggugurkannya? Kalau memang tak bisa digugurin ya sudah tak usah digugurin lagi." Ucap Naruto dengan nada kesal.

Naruto memang tak tahu akan kenyataan bahwa Kabuto dan 2 pembantunya telah meninggal, karena beberapa saat setelah mereka meninggal, Kushina dan Minato datang untuk melihat Naruto, namun yang mereka temui sungguh mengejutkan, dengan cepat Naruto langsung di bawa kembali kerumah oleh Kushina, dan Minato mengurus mayat itu, Minato menyuruh Kushina memanggil supirnya yang dirumah untuk menjemputnya, denga cepat Minato langsung mengambil kunci vila tersebut, menutup rapat vila itu agar tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa ada mayat didalamnya. Minato takut bahwa yang membunuh mereka adalah Naruto namun kenyataan akan hal itu tak terbukti, juga keanehan mayat mereka, seperti suigetsu yang tulangnya patah. Namun ia membiarkan hal tersebut. Dan pergi ke keluar rumah saat supirnya sudah mengirimnya pesan bahwa dia sudah berada di depan,dengan segera Minato membuat rumah itu seperti tak berpenghuni, dia menutup semua gorden, mematikan semua lampu, mengunci semua pintu dalam rumah, menutup semua jendela, mengunci pintu depan, samping, belakang juga pintu garai, dan mengunci gerbang dengan rapat. Kembali dari lamunannya dia lantas berkata.

"Kehamian kamu sudah tidak bisa disembunyikan, sayang. Kalau bayi itu tak digugurkan kamu pasti jadi omongan banyak orang." Kata Minato.

"iya Naru, mau dikemanakan muka Kaa-san dan Tou-san? Tetangga akan tau kalau kamu hamil, juga rekan bisnis Tou-san bahkan teman Kuliahmu. Kalau semua tau kamu hamil diluar nikah, hilang sudah harga diri kita sekeluarga." Kata Kushina dengan nada lembut

"yang kalian urus hanya harga diri, kalian tak pernah memikirkan kebahagian Naru. Makan tuh harga diri." Dengan ketus Naruto menjawab seperti itu, dan yang ia dapat tamparan keras dari Minato.

Tamparan itu membuat luka di pipi Naruto dan hatinya. Air mata brgulir dari matanya yang kini kian meredup.

Tak tahan, Kushina melihat putrinya menangis. Ia mengeluarkan tisu dan mengelap air mata di wajah Naruto.

"maafin Tou-san Naru, Tou-san dan Kaa-san sayang padamu, kami hanya mencoba memberikan yang terbaik untukmu, Naru." Kata Minato yang kembali melunak.

"memberikan yang terbaik? Mementingkan urusan bisnis dari pada keluarga, meninggalkan seorang gadis kecil di rumah dalam kesendirian, tanpa kasih sayang, tanpa kebahagiaan, dan hanya kehampaan. Apa itu yang namanya memberikan yang terbaik? Kalian hanya memberikan materi yang berlimpah. Kalian pikir itu yang terbaik bagiku? Tau apa Tou-san dan Kaa-san tentang aku selama ini? Kalian selalu sibuk akan urusan kalian, dan menelantarkanku dengan para pembantu dirumah. Itu yang namanya terbaik? Yang kubutuhkan bukan hanya kekayaan. Yang membuatku bahagia bukan materi yang berlimpah. Namun kasih sayang, dan Sasuke serta keluarganya memberikan itu semua untukku. Sedangkan orangtuaku sendiri? Heh, mereka hanya pergi keluar kota untuk keperluan bisnis. Mereka tak pernah tau sakit hati yang diterima anaknya selama ini." Kata Naruto dengan nada yang tajam. Air mata mengalir deras dari sudut matanya. Ditepisnya tangan Kushina yang kaku di pipinya, kemudian ia melaju pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya dan berjalan ke arah taman belakang rumah sakit yang sepi.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di pinggir taman yang teduh, dia memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Ingatannya mulai kembali di saat beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ia sekolah di Konoha High School, tempat yang sangat bersejarah baginya, karena disana dia bertemu Sasuke serta teman-temannya yang lain, juga kehidupannya yang tidak percaya diri sehingga teman-teman menganggapnya jelek.

_**Flashback 3 Tahun yang lalu**_

_Seorang gadis berambut pirang dikucir twintails berjalan melewati koridor sekolah barunya, tingginya yang165 cm itu membuat dirinya tidak percaya diri, karena tinggi rata-rata perempuan di sekolahnya adalah 157. Juga perkataan mereka tentang dirinya membuatnya tambah tidak percaya diri, katanya tatapannya terlalu tajam seperti laki-laki, juga seringaiannya yang seperti rubah, dan raut wajahnya yang terkesan sadis dan angkuh, membuatnya sedikit dijauhi oleh laki-laki._

_***Naruto Pov***_

"_hei, lihatlah wanita berambut pirang itu, badannya terlalu tinggi dan pandangannya menakutkan" kata seorang lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh di belakanku, aku tau mereka membicarakanku karena memang aklah yang memiliki profil tubuh seperti itu._

"_haha, kau benar, dia memang tak bisa dianggap sebagai perempuan." Jleeb, perkataanyang barusan membuatku seperti ditusuk pisau tepat di jantung. Lagi-lagi perkataan yang membuatku down, sebenarnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan perkataan seperti itu. Lalu dengan muka iblis aku menolehkan kepalaku ke orang itu dan berkata.._

"_tinggiku 165cm dan pandangan mataku menyeramkan, ya?"_

"_gawat, dia mendengarnya." Kata salah satu dari orang itu, kemudian mereka langsung berlari karena takut. Mungkin?_

"_oi, cewek raksasa, mata seram, dan jelek yang ada di sana."_

_CTAAAAARRRR_

_Seolah, perkataan itu bagaikan petir yang menyambarku._

"_ohh, seperti biasa wajahmu memang menakutkan, kau ini benar-benar jelek!" orang itu lebih tepatnya pria itu mengatakannya dengan pandangan datar yang membuatku muak._

"_Tidak usah mengatakan hal yang tidak pening Sasuke! Kalau kau yang bilang rasanya 100 juta kali lebih menyebalkan!" kataku dengan memperlihatkan wajah iblisku._

"_Kalau wajahmu terus begitu, nggak akan ada cowok yang berani mendekat." Katanya dengan ketus dan langsung melenggang pergi._

_Sebenarnya aku sudah berusaha keras! Aku menutupi pandangan mataku yang menakutkan dengan poni rambutku yang selalu membungkuk agar kelihatan lebih pendek meskipun hanya se-mili. Aku juga sudah menyesuaikan ukuran kaos kaki dan panjang rok-ku agar aku kelihatan lebih pendek._

_Di sekolah ini tak ada yang menggapku perempuan. lagian hanya kak Sasorilah yang menganggapku perempuan. Kak Sasori adalah temanku dulu sewaktu kamikecil, kami selalu bermain bersama, hingga akhirnya aku jatuh cinta padanya._

_Aku bahkan sampai melamunkannya. _

"_Kau ini. Meskipun kau nggak marah tetap saja wajahnya menakutkan dan jelek banget. Apa kau nggak bisa berusaha agar kelihatan nggak menyeramkan begitu? Kalau hatimu tenang dan bersih pasti raut wajahmu juga akan berbeda kan? Apalagi kau selalu membungkuk. Jadi kelihatan kayak setan dan ponimu jelekmu itu semakin menambah kesan seram." JLEEEBBB OHOK.._

_Perkataan itu begitu menusuk hatiku, padahal aku melakukannya agr terlihat lebih pendek. Dan disaat itulah aku dan Sasuke mulai bermusuhan dan menjadi Rival, dia selalu mgataiku jelek, tapi aku bisa membalasnya dengan merebut rankingnya yang selalu berada di tingkat pertama, dari situ juga kami selau berjuang agar tidak kalah._

_Suatu pagi, Kak Sasori menemuiku, dia ingin berbicara padaku. Jangan-jangan dia...?_

"_Kak Saso, lama tak bertemu..!" kataku dengan riang_

"_kau selalu sibuk dengan kegiatan komite, jadi kita jarang ketemu." Kataku dan tanpa kusadari ekspresiku yang biasanya menyeramkan berubah menjadi lebih lembut._

"_Maaf...Maaf...Aku datang karena ada yang mau aku bicaraka dengan Naru." Kata sasori._

_Sasuke yang melihat perubahan raut wajah pada Naruto tak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini untuk memotretnya. Dia mengambil handphonenya dan bersiap dengan kameranya._

"_hehe, aku ingin berkta bahwa aku dan Haku telah jadian. Ketika upacara masuk sekolah kau mengenalkanku dengan Haku, aku sudah jatuh hati padanya." Kata kak Sasori dengan nada riang._

_**DUG DUG DUG DUG**_

_Ini bohong kan? Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum. Aku benar benar bodoh._

"_selamat ya buat kalian berdua" kataku dengan tersenyum namun dalam hati menangis._

_Yang dipilh Kak Sasori adalah Haku, gadis berambut putih panjang dengan tubuh mungil dan manis, juga pandangan mata lentik seperti model, Haku sangat berlawanan denganku. Dari situlah kebahagiaan yang kumiliki seketika hancur._

_Setelah mereka pergi, aku juga berlari ke tangga sekolah, saat itu sekolah sepi karena bel masuk sudah terdengar, namun aku tak peduli. Aku tetap berlari di tangga, hingga tangan kekar menyentuh pundakku dan menghentikanku. Tapi apa boleh buat kan, aku tahu betul apa yang sudah ditakdirkan sejak lahir tidak bisa diubah lagi, tapi... akhirnya hilang sudah satu-satunya yang menyokongku. Hilang sudah.._

_Aku sadar ternyata aku menangis, dan Sasuke melihatku, tanpa berkata apapun dia memelukku, kemudian menciumku. Yang benar saja, aku terkejut akan kelakuannya. Bahkan itu juga adalah ciuman pertamaku. Di saat itu, kami mulai berbicara dengan baik, dengan sesekali bercanda, dia menghiburku terus, memberikan lagi kasih sayang yang sempat terbuang. Merubah diriku serta penampilanku, hingga teman-teman menganggapku ada dan aku adalah perempuan, tak ada lagi pandangan rendah yang ku dapat. Dan akhirnya saat hari kelulusan, dia menyatakan cintanya padaku, namun aku belum menjawabnya,hingga pada akhirnya kami masuk ke universitas di jurusan yang berbeda, aku selalu bermain, bercanda, dan bercerita dengannya di taman belakang gedung universitas, dia menyatakan cinta padaku untuk yang kedua kalinya di tempat itu, namun kini aku menerimanya. Karena aku juga mencintainya, kami selalu bertemu di tempat itu hingga teman seangkatan menamainya Sasuke 'N Naruto corner_

_Dan itu adalah kenangan yang terindah bagiku..._

_Kenangan yang tak akan pernah ku lupakan..._

_Hingga saat ini..._

_**Flashback end...**_

Kusadari air mataku mengalir mengingat saat itu, saat dimana aku mulai dianggap, dan mulai disayangi. Aku sungguh tertekan dengan semua masalah ini. Hatiku sangat sakit jika aku mengingat hal itu. Namun aku kembali menguatkan diriku agar tak terlalu larut dalam kesedihan yang mendalam. Ku hapus air mataku. Ku teguhkan hatiku.

Aku kembali ke tempat dimana Tou-san dan Kaa-san berada, mereka ternyata menungguku di tempat itu. Dengan terpaksa aku menyetujui permintaan Kaa-san dan Tou-san untuk menggugurkan bayi ini, buah cintaku dengan Sasuke. Aku kembali menangis. Kaa-san memelukku dan mengatakan maaf berulangkali padaku, Tou-san pun demikian. Kami terlarut dalam kesedihan yang mendalam.

Mereka berjanji bahwa setelah ini mereka tak akan bersikap egois, dan tak akan menelantarkanku lagi. Mereka berkata bahwa mereka sadar perbuatan mereka salah.

Sungguh aku tak kuasa untuk menggugurkan kandungan ini..

"terimakasih sayang, karena kamu sudah mendengarkan omongan Kaa-san dan Tou-sanmu, gugurkan kandungan kamu. Terus kamu kuliah di Australia. Kalau sudah tamat kamu meneruskan mengelola usaha Tou-san, oke?" kata kaa-san dengan nada memohon.

"Iya Kaa-san, aku akan mencobanya."

Aku tak ingin egois akan kebahagiaanku saja, terus terang, aku tak ingin menjadi durhaka kepada orang tuaku sendiri.

Aku mencoba menghapus air mataku, namun aku tak sanggup.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, ijinkan Naru sendiri dulu, Naru belum siap melakukan ini, mungkin, lusa Naru akan siap. Naru capai, naru ingin istirahat dulu." Kataku dengan nada memohon.

"Baiklah sayang, kita pulang, kamu istirahat dulu dirumah, biar Tou-san berbicara dengan dokter untuk mengundur operasi kamu." Kata Tou-san dengan lembut.

Aku mencoba menghapus, air mata di pipiku. Malam ini aku akan meluapkan emosiku dan tangisanku yang sudah tak berbendung lagi.

_***Naruto Pov End***_

**TBC**

Ahahaha, maafkan diriku ya reader sekalian, aku author baru, jadi mungkin ceritanya sedikit aneh, jadi maaf ya kalau ada yang belum mengerti tentang jalan ceritanya.. ^^

Gomen kalau misalnya ceritanya ada yang sama kaya film ataupun buku, tapi saya berterus terang kalau ini adalah cerita hasil pikiran saya sendiri. Cerita di chap 2 ini terinspirasi dari komik ciptaan Ryu Yuuhi dan tentu saja masih dalam buku legenda Jepang, cerita ini juga terinspirasi dari buku novel remaja Indonesia, yg saya lupa namanya. Hehee...

Sudah, segini saja NOTE dari saya, kalau ada kesalahan dalam cerita diatas, mohon di koreksi ya reader sekalian, review agar saya tak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama... ^^

Flame juga boleh asal diberi saran dan masukan.

Arigatou.. ^^


End file.
